


peace of mind

by mother_hearted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: How did Dimitri endure this pain so often? There wasn't much of an answer to give.dimiclaudeweek2020.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	peace of mind

Dimitri had drawn back the curtains hours ago to cast out all the natural light he could. A lone candle flickered from their nightstand to allow safe passage to bed. With Claude nestled safely on his belly, he was tempted to blow it out but Claude's concern over his nausea stopped him. 

Laid down together in their dark bedroom, Dimitri rubbed his hands over Claude's back. Gently gathered the skin at the base of his skull to knead and squeeze. Claude let out the tiniest moan, weak and disoriented from his pain.

How did Dimitri endure this pain so often? There wasn't much of an answer to give. He was used to it, he said. It passed in time, he said. He believed he deserved it and thus didn't fight it, he kept to himself. He's so sorry Claude is going through it. Would trade places with him in an instant.

He got a weak chuckle, bordering on a cry, and continued to hold him, used his large palms to offer his husband comfort as they waited the migraine out.

In the dark, his tired mind saw shadows creeping in. Hands gnarled like old branches from dead trees. Sliding their grip from Dimitri's wrists slowly, threatening to bring Claude in during his moment of weakness.

 _Begone,_ a bestial growl rose up in Dimitri's mind. Fierce and dark, a remnant of the man who mucked about in the darkest pitches of the war. _This is one area you shall not trespass. Remove yourself, you are not welcome here._ Under his ferocity the hands shivered, retracting their reach, sliding back to Dimitri's body where they belonged. 

If they must be shackles of burden, he would carry them. 

Claude squirmed against his chest, voice muffled where his face was shoved into his neck. "Dima?" He asked, voice sluggish from pain.

"Rest well, love. You're safe with me."

Claude whined, grateful, pressed his face deeper into his neck.

Dimitri let out a sigh of relief when Claude finally fell asleep, settled back against the headboard. Ready to tend to his husband if there was a need. Ready to keep watch of any phantoms who strayed too far.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the touch prompt, inspired by [this art.](https://twitter.com/rawmettwurst/status/1213843721541816320?s=20)


End file.
